A Very Peachy Christmas
by Ohmyn0pi3
Summary: Momo Hinamori, a 16 year old poor homeless girl is having the worst Winter of her life. But When she first answers a question 'Do you believe in Santa Claus" Her whole entire life changes. Later On She meets a Certain Jack Frost. What will Happen Next? Read the story!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO GUYS! SOOOO this is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION. Yay! and im very exited! Also this story may not be perfect.. It's imperfect. Lol. So anyways Enjoy the

story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Anime/Manga Bleach. The rightful owner is Tite Kubo

* * *

Translations

Yosh - Alright

* * *

_Chapter 1... Do I believe in Who?_

* * *

_December 23, 2012_

Snowflakes gently falling onto the ground. Many people with shopping bags in thier hands for Christmas was almost here. Cars passing by, the sound of shoes and boots hitting the snow and lying in a dark valley surrounded by two tall buildings there Momo Hinamori was, covered with a raggedy old blanket. She was a poor homeless 16 year old.

" *Sigh*.. Why does it have to be so cold?'' she asked herself. ''Ugh..My body feels so numb.. and I feel SO hungry...Food, warmth, food, warmth, food, warmth-... This isn't helping me. "she said.

* * *

"Yosh! I got the deer food! Now it's time to go back to the North Pole and take a hot nice bath!" said a strawberry blonde haired women.

"Haineko! Haineko!... HAINEKO!" She yelled out for the deer. "That stupid so called cat-named deer.! Where the hell did she go?" she said in frustration.

Looking for the deer on the streets of Karakura she felt a powerful energy. She stopped and looked to her right. There she spotted a brunette haired girl sitting on the snow.

"Damn, you have a high energy level" she said.

"Um.. Pardon? The brunette asked. "Oh! umm.. sorry! Let me introduce myself. The name is Rangiku Matsumoto!" Rangiku said.

"My name is Momo Hinamori. It's very nice to meet you Rangiku." Momo said.

" Hey Momo.. I wanna ask you this question"

"Yes.. What is it?" Momo said

"Do you believe in... Santa Claus ?"

* * *

Ok Ok Ok I know this chapter was EXTREMLEY SHORT but The next chapter will be Way longer than this. Trust me. Also Tell me how I did For my first FanFic . Was it Good? Great? It Sucked? I'll get more into Momo and Rangiku in the next chapeter, and Pm me for questions. R&R.!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! 6 reviews Already? THANK YOU SO MUCH! IM CRYING TEARS OF JOY! :D And as I promise this chapter will be much Longer. Anyways Here's Chapter 2. THANK YOU AGAIN and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Anime/Manga Bleach. The rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Welp Off to The North Pole!_

* * *

Last Time On "A Very Peachy Christmas"

_Do you believe in... Santa Claus ?"_

* * *

"...Wait a minute... What?" Momo said

"Do you believe in Santa Claus? And answer this question HONESTLY" Rangiku said

'_Hmm... I don't if she's teasing me.. or not... Then Why would she be teasing me?.. MAYBE she thinks that im a Retard?!. Ok this is getting confusing. I'll just say yes and if she laughs or smile I will say "Just Kidding!". Yeah... that sounds like a great plan'_ Momo thought to herself.

"Um.. This might sound a lil' bit crazy but... Yes?"

Rangiku smiled widely. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes YES!" Rangiku said laughing happily

"JUST KIDDING!"

Rangiku frozed and had put on a serious face.

"You were lying?" Rangiku asked

Momo Sweat Dropped.

"Well.. uh.. Y-You were making fun of me!... Right?" Momo said

"Of Course Not! Now why in the world would I- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I understand. You thought that when I asked that question ,you asked yourself "Why is this random stranger asking me if I believe in Santa Claus? Does she thinks im a kid or a retard or something? MAYBE she's making fun of me!", which you said but wasn't true. Then you asked yourself again "Well I will say yes BUT if she laughs or smile at my answer I will say "Nah Just Kidding! To go along with her! Yeah My Plan will Work! And then you said that and I got all happy then you said, Just kidding and I got all Sad BTW im NOT Bipolar and then I asked you If you were lying and then you was like Noo 'cause you is making fun of me, then I was all like Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I understand then you-.

"Rangiku I understand" Momo said

"Great! But you still believe in Santa Claus right?" Rangiku asked

Momo nodded her head

"Fantastica! From now on you won't be a poor homeless girl anymore! We can finally go back to the North Pole and you can become an elf like me! But first we gotta find Haineko.

"Ok... Wait what?"

"*Sigh* I know I know Looking for a reindeer out here in Karakura may take a long time. God she's a pain in the ass" Rangiku complained

"No, No, What you said before that." Momo said

"Oh.. You won't be homeless?"

"After"

"Going to the North Pole and you can become and elf?" Rangiku questioned

"Yes! Are you really serious?" Momo asked excitedly

"Hell Yeah!" Rangiku said

Momo was filled with happiness and Joy. She couldn't believe it. She's really going to the North Pole and become and Elf. Maybe this Christmas won't be bad after all Huh?.

" Now all we gotta do Is Just find Haineko." Rangiiku said

"Uh... Is that Haineko?" Momo asked pointing to Rangiku's side.

Raingiku turned to her side

"HAINEKO! There you are!" Rangiku shouted

The cat-named reindeer was eating the deer food that was being held in Rangiku's soft hand.

"Don't you ever leave my side like that ever again" Rangiku said

"Hey why is her name Haineko even though 'Neko' means 'Cat or kitten' and she's a deer?" Momo asked

"Because"

Rangiku leaned over to Momo and whispered.

"She likes to eat cat food so we called her Haineko"

"Uh-Huh..." Momo said

"Yup but anyways she's here! And we can now go to the North Pole!"

Rangiku got on the Deer.

"Well wat'cha waiting for? Hop on!" Rangiku said

Momo also got on the deer.

"Hey where's the sleigh?" Momo asked

"Let's just say Santa Won't let me borrow it... ever again." Rangiku Replied

"Well anyways off we go to the North Pole! Ownward, Haineko!" Rangiku yelled out

Rangiku tightly held the reindeer's rein's. The reindeer lifted high into the beautiful night sky.

"Hold on to me Momo Ok?"

But the young peach was already holding the strawberry haired woman's waist tightly.

"Hey Momo your uhh kinda holding me tight.. very tight." Rangiku said

"Oh! Um s-sorry Rangiku" Momo said

"Nah,it's okay, but are you fine back there?" Rangiku asked worried about the peach's behavior.

"Yes! I'm f-fine v-very fine" Momo stuttered

"Well it sounds to me that you're afraid of heights hmmm?" Rangiku said

"Ehh? W-what? Me afraid of h-heights? No way! Hehehe."

"Ok then.. Haineko go a lil' bit more higher" Rangiku said smirking

"NOOOOO!" Momo yelled out

"Heh. I knew it" Rangiku Smirked

Momo pouted

"..."

"Hey Rangiku, why did you even come to Karakura in the first place?"

"Well I was going to do my hair but when I got to the hair salon it was over crowed."

"So why not just go to the other hair salons?" Momo said

"Because that hair salon Is the **BEST** salon in the North Pole! The other hair salons are just whack. The hair stylists are terrible too! So then i was like might as well go to my 2nd most favorite hair salon in Karakura." Rangiku replied

"Oh." Momo said

"Hey Momo I just wanna did you become Homeless in the first place."

"... Well. It all started when-"

* * *

And That My friends Is Chapter 2! Yup Longer than My first chapter. I hope it wasn't too confusing especially with the Rangiku part and the whole ' Then I was like' part. Lol. But Yeah, I'll Try to Update as Soon as I can. Also I might Update a Cover for this Story, I'm almost finished with it. Maybe I can Put it up Today. Well Bye Guys.! R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas everyone! I Know It's Kinda late to update this especially on Christmas. I was Hoping To Finish this story on Christmas Eve but O well :P. And I got 2 reviews From The last Chapter D: Was It really That Horrible? Lol.

Special Thanks to Kittygirlthing97 and Reader-Favs

Without them reviewing on My story on Chap.2 I Would've probably Gave up on this story :P Also I forgot To Give Special Thanks to Miss-Spotty Vic-chan16 Kuro403 Lulu22Temmy Ayoshi-chan923 &HitsuHinalover !

Translations

Hai- Yes

Demo- But

Arigato- Thank you

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Tragedy_

* * *

Last time on "A Very Peachy Christmas"

"... Well. It all started when-"

* * *

June 3rd 1995.

"Wah Wah!" cried out the new-born baby

"It's a baby girl!" Said the Female Doctor

"Oh A girl! But I don't know what to name her!" Said Manami with red like brown hair

"I thought you knew what to name her before you gave birth to her!" Said the Father Daisuke with jet black hair

"Well There was too many cute names for girls that I couldn't choose one!" Said Manami

"FIne what about Hairi?" Daisuke suggested

"No... Oh what about Kazuna!?"

"Kazuna?... Naomi that name won't defiantly fit her it means One Vegetable!"

"Well.. I'm Trying!"

"Ehhh... I'll leave you too alone here, I think you both need time to think about the baby's name." Said the female doctor and with that she left.

"Mm... What about"

"Something cute"

"Like"

"..."

"..."

"Momo!"They both shouted out at the same time

"Yes Yes! Momo! It means peach!"

"Hai.. That name fits her perfectly" Said Daisuke smiling at the peach

"Momo wait until you see your new home But First I have a present for you!"

"You got her a present?" Daisuke asked

"Yes. I want to give her my crystal necklace. I can control my power now. The necklace will protect her and keep her power still and not get out of its place." Said Manami

"But if it does..."

"Then we'll have to let Kaoru handle her let's put the worries away and think of the positives!"

"Yeah.. There's nothing to worry about. She has me and you."

Just when Daisuke took off the necklace from Manami's neck for she was holding the baby peach and was about to put the necklace on the peach then

suddenly out of nowhere...

* * *

"Hello.. Manami... Daisuke" Said an unknown men

"I-It's You..." Said Manami with eyes wide opened

"Aizen" Said Daisuke

"Yup It's me" The brown-haired men said

"Why are you here!" Daisuke shouted out angrily

"I want Manami's necklace" Aizen said

"No! You can't have it!. My necklace doesn't belongs to you!" Manami yelled out

"Oh I'll make sure I have a hold of that necklace" Aizen said

Without letting Aizen know, Daisuke secretly hid the crystal necklace inside the towel where the young baby peach was wrapped around with.

Then suddenly Aizen pulled out a Pistol handgun from his right pocket.

"You have two choices. Number one. You'll hand over the necklace or Number two. You hand over the baby." Aizen said

_"No... I can't let Aizen have our Momo.. Who know's what the hell he will do to her! And if he keeps hold of the necklace... He'll probably do something really terrible or worse especially with the power... I have no choice..._

"Aizen.. You..You can have the necklace" Manami said

"Good.. Hand it over to me." Aizen said with a smirk on his face

"You Bastard..." Daisuke said

"Hn."

"Daisuke get the necklace" Manami said

"Fine" Daisuke said

Just Then Manami spotted a silver-haired girl with an empty box in her arms

"Hey!... Hey!" Manami whisphered to the young girl

The Silver haired girl looked over and saw the redish-brownish haired women calling her. She walked over to the women. Just when the silver-haired girl walked into the hospital room, she spotted the tall dark brown-haired man with the pistol in his hand. Frightened not wanting to get hurt she decided to go back...

* * *

_"I.. I don't want to get hurt" _The silver-haired girl said to herself

Then she spotted the new-born peach in the women's arms and looked at Manami's face. Manami's face was filled with worries and could tell that she was frightened just like the girl.

"_Demo... I think she's asking me to take the baby with me. I can't say no! I have to save that baby's life! Especially with the situation the baby is in! I can't let the baby get hurt!_

Bravely the silver-haired girl walked to the women.

"Yes.. want do you need Miss?" Said the young girl

"What is your name?" Asked Manami

"My name is Isane Kotetsu" Said Isane

"Well Isane... I need a big favor" Manami said

"Manami what do you think you're doing?" Aizen asked

"Oh I'm just asking this girl to do a favor for me" Manami said

"Hn" Aizen said while focusing back on Daisuke digging through Manami's Purse pretending to look for the crystal necklace.

"Do you understand Italian?" Manami whispered to the girl

"Hai." Isane whispered back

Manami Whispered low enough for the girl to hear and also for Aizen to barely hear Although he doesn't understand Italian

"Isane Prendete la mia bambina di un posto sicuro o meglio ancora, andare a cercare un medico e dirle che il nome del bambino è Momo Hinamori e anche dirle il motivo per cui sto dando il mio bambino dal medico è dovuto al fatto che Hinamori Manami che mi è è in una situazione molto brutta con Aizen Sosuke. Lui è una persona molto cattiva e dire al medico che Lui è qui, in questo ospedale Costruire insieme con mio marito Daisuke Hinamori. Anche il medico per controllare il mio primo bambino e vedere se va bene e mandarla a Kaoru Hinamori. Lei è mia sorella. Ora vai in fretta non voglio che tu ti faccia male neanche.(

Isane nodded Understanding everything the women said

"Arigato Isane" Manami said with tears forming on the side or her eyes while smiling to the silver-haired girl.

Isane smiled back and put the baby peach inside the box without Aizen knowing and ran out the room.

Daisuke smiled knowing his daughter will be safe and the necklace also.

"Daisuke I've been waiting for almost 5 minutes, where the hell is the necklace.?" Aizen said angrily

"It's not in her purse so I guess we don't have it" Daisuke said

"Fine.. Then I guess you'll have to hand over your baby then." Aizen said

"We Don't have her" Manami said

"What? Where the hell is she! Fuck... Wait a minute. When that girl came with the box you must've gave the baby to her am I correct?Ha. Your pretty smart."

Manami Frowned

"But if I can't have the crystal necklace or the baby I'm Just gonna have to kill both of you."Aizen Said while taking out a Pistol Handgun from his right pocket

"You're gonna die first Daisuke. I would Love to see your wife cry and suffer in front of you." Aizen said while smirking

"Aizen please don't do this!" Manami Pleaded

"Manami... Don't worry... I'll always be in your heart.. I love you" Daisuke said with a sad smile with tears in his eyes

"DAISUKE!"

Aizen Ended him with a Bang.

Manami stared wide-eyed at her dead husband who was in a pool with his own blood.

"Aizen..HOW COULD YOU DO THI-!"

Suddenly Aizen forced a kiss on her. Manami Pushed Him off

"What The Hell?!"

"Manami...I can spare your life.. Only if you agree to be mine." Aizen said

"NEVER!" Manami yelled out

"Okay Then will you atleast give me some Information on the necklace?"

"No Way In Hell!.. I'm not stupid Ya' Know!" Manami yelled

"Hn. Bitch"

Then Aizen also Ended Manami with a Bang

"My only luck is to find that baby and retrive the necklace. Maybe that baby has it." Aizen said to himself

And with that Aizen jumped out of the window landing safetly on the ground so that no-one will see him.

* * *

Yup! So That's Chapter 3! I also wanna ask you guys Should I continue or Discontinue this Story Because This is a Christmas story and I'm kinda late with the updating and all and I'll prob finish this by Janurary. So Ya.. Review PLEASEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WUZ GUCCI?! Im Back! Sorry I'm kinda late with the update.. Again. LoL But I was thinking of Putting this Story On hiatus Until December 2013 :/. But I'm Still not sure of continuing this story or not Soo Yeah. Ya'll let me know Pm Me! Also R&R

Disclaimer: I Do not Own the Manga/ Anime Bleach. Rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4- The good news and the bad news_

* * *

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that Momo." Rangiku said sadly to her

"Mmmm it's ok. My aunt Kaoru told me about this when I was 12... Also I'll tell you the second part of my story.

* * *

Flashback begins-

June 5 1997... (A/N: I think I got the year wrong On the last chapter. Sorry about that!)

"Oh poor baby. I'm going to make sure you're safe and sound me her. But Manami.. and Daisuke.'' Kaoru said.

Each and everyday Kaoru would take care of the little peach day and night. Also the fact that Kaoru was single and finding jobs, getting fired now and then made Kaoru's life harder. She had a touch time doing such things on her own.

* * *

March 21 2010...

"I'm home!" Cried out the 14 year old peach

"Oh Momo welcome back and guesss what?" Kaoru said

"What?" Momo replied back

"I got a new job at Yuki's hair salon which is 2 blocks away from where we live!" Kaoru said to her excitedly

"Hontoni? That's great!" Momo said

"And I'm 100% sure that I won't get fired from this job because I'm really good at this!" Kaoru said

* * *

July 12 2010...

As Momo returned home from school she sat down on the white couch and decided to watch TV. While Flipping through channels she stopped and found something that caught her eye.

"There has been a fire on 147 Tukina St." Said the news reporter.

"147 Tukina St? Wait a minute.. Isn't that where Aunt Kaoru works at? Oh No!" Momo said

"It seems that Yuki's hair salon has been terribly damaged. There has been at least 13 women who worked there and 17 costumers leaving 30 in total. 15 were injured, 4 casualties and 10 who survived but 1 who mysteriously disappeared right after the whole event. The manager told us there was exactly 30 people in the hair salon. It also seems that the person who disappeared was named Kaoru Hinamori." Said the news reporter

"Oh God I have to go there now!" Momo yelled out

She quickly left the house and closed the door shut. Running as fast as she to Yuki's hair salon . In under 2 minutes she was already there. Terrified looking at the burned out hair salon. She quickly spotted a police officer and asked him.

"Did you see my aunt Kaoru anywhere?" Momo said out of breath

"Well... sorry to disappoint you but, we've looked everywhere and found no trace of her. Also what's your name?" Asked the police officer

"Momo Hinamori." She said

".. Momo Hinamori.. Kaoru Hinamori hmmm. Hopefully we will find her in 3 days or so. Come back to the police station then ok? Said the police officer

"Ok" Momo said back

With that Momo left hoping they'll find her Aunt Kaoru.

* * *

July 17 2010...

Momo went to the police station after school.

"Hello, may I help you?" Said a women at the front desk

"Yes.. Well um did you found out any information about what happened to my Aunt Kaoru's disappearance on July 12 2010" Asked Momo

"You must be her niece Momo Hinamori am I right?" Asked the women

"Yes." Momo replied back

While looking through all the files, the women found one listed 'KAORU HINAMORI'. She opened the file and read it.

"Sorry Momo. We haven't found any information on your aunt yet." Said the women "But Momo.. You're not living alone.. right?" Asked the women

"Well actually..scince my aunt disappeared and she was the only women I lived with.. Yes." Momo said sadly

"Well then Momo.. We can't have you living on your own right now! You're like... how old are you?" Asked the women

"14" Momo said

"You're like 14! And that's a very young age to be living alone!" Said the women "Where are you're parents? Wait.. don't tell me you had to live with your aunt because there was so much between your parents! They didn't divorce, separate,or abandon you did they?" The women said

"... No. T-they're gone." Said the peach looking down sadly on the black tiled floor

"Oh my! I'm so sorry to hear that." The women said "But Momo.. we're going to have to send you ..to an orphan home."

"An orphan home? But-"

"We have no choice..we **have** to send you there."

"F-fine."

So then Momo was sent to an orphan home in Hiteru. Not far away from Karakura though. She barely made any friends. She also disliked the orphan home very much. The way everybody treated her. The way they'll look at her. Momo couldn't take it anymore. She did not belong here. She belonged back in Karakura. So then... she escaped.

She found her way to Karakura eventually. It took her almost 2 days. Momo finally got home but was disapointed to see her aunt's home sold already to another family. Momo stood there on the green grass, staring at the white-grayish painted house.

"So... this means she never came back huh.." Momo said while facing down, clear tears dropping down from her face. Then it began to rain. She looked up at the gray clouds above her.

"Aunt Kaoru.."Momo said. She then tightly clenched the crystal necklace that was wrapped around her neck. "Mom..Dad.. where are you?"

Flashback Ended-

* * *

"So then I started living on the streets, stole food from restaurants and such and I was a lil' bit lucky to find at least a 20.00 $ bill on the ground one time."

"Oh my gosh Momo you are a **lucky** girl. I found you and I swear you'll have the best life ever!." Rangiku said with a smile on her face." Hey look we're here!" Rangiku said

"Really? This is the North pole? I-It's amazing!." Momo said

Rangiku landed the reindeer on the snow-covered ground. The reindeer quickly headed off to where the other reindeers were.

"Ok Momo! First we are going to go to the factory! You'll see all the elf's there and don't worry they're nice!... Well.. some of them are but anyways let's go!" Rangiku said while grabbing Momo's hand and running off to the factory

"Alrighty! Here we are! Where your life will change.. Forever!" Rangiku exclaimed excitedly

"Yay..." Momo said in a nervous tone

"C'mon Momo! They're not that bad and they won't hurt you I promise." Rangiku said. Rangiku then opened the doors to the factory slowly.

"Ladies and gentlemen.. I would like to introduce our newest member.. Momo Hinamori!" Rangiku said with a cheerful smile.

"Umm... H-hello?" Momo said with a nervous wave

Momo received glares from everyone in the huge gigantic factory. They all stared at her

"Oh My." "Who is she?" " She looks totally messed up" "But her energy level is amazing though" "Is she poor or something?" " Look at her clothes!"

Momo felt a bit hurt but then looked down at what she was wearing.

An old ripped up blanket with a turtle neck sweater and baggy pants. She didn't have any shoes on. Her hair went to her waist but was really frizzy. Her face had a bit of dust and dirt mixed together smushed on her left cheek and some on her right.

"Ok.. Maybe they're a lil' bit mean to you but maybe just 'cause of your appearance!" Rangiku said "All you need is a makeover!"

A makeover wouldn't sound that bad. She totally needed one.

But then walking towards Momo and Rangiku was a short petite girl, probably the height of 4'8. She was almost as tall as Momo who is 4'11. She also had short hair that went up to her chin. She then faced Momo.

"Hello my name is Rukia Kuchiki! It's nice to meet you Momo! Umm may I have a second with Rangiku please?" Rukia said while looking over to Rangiku

"Sure!"

Rukia held Rangiku's right arm and dragged her far from Momo. She gave Rangiku an 'I'm-So-Totally-Gonna-Kill-You' look.

"What?" Rangiku said.

"How could you bring that girl here to the North Pole Rangiku! You're a total dumbass I swear to God! Do you know what she could do to us?" Rukia said in a loud whisper but not loud enough for Momo to hear.

"Oh Rukia there's nothing to worry about! You're acting like I bought a boy into my house or something! You're such a mother, like look at her! What harm can she do to us?" Rangiku said grinning

Rangiku and Rukia both looked over to Momo. Momo was to busy looking around with awe in her eyes,praising the gigantic factory.

"She may look like an angel on the outside but on the inside she's a devil I'm telling you! What if she's one of Aizen's spies huh?" Rukia said while raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me she is **defiantly **not one of Aizen's spies. Why would she? Aizen killed both her mother and father. There is no way she could join **him**."

"Wait.. Aizen killed her parents?" Rukia asked

"Well yeah."

Rukia glared at Rangiku wanting to know more what happened between Aizen and why he killed her parents.

"Long story Rukia, but I have to take care of Momo. She's gonna become an elf like us! Isn't that so exiting? Now where's Osho? (A/N: He's appears in the bleach manga chapter 516. He's also part of the Royal guard also known as the zero division in the manga.)

"Ho Ho Ho! Who called for me?" Osho said

"Oh god." Rukia said

Momo turned around

"Santa?" Momo said

"Yes it is me Santa Claus! Also known as Osho which I am most likely to be called as!" He said in a loud voice "..Who are you?"

"My name is Momo Hinamori from Karakura! It's a pleasure to meet you Osho-sama" Momo said while bowing down

"Oh no need to be formal with me Osho is ok." Osho said with a smile " Now I would like to ask how did arrive here?" He asked

Everyone looked at Rangiku

"What?"

He sighed "Rangiku Masumoto, what did I tell you about bringing humans here to the North Pole?" He asked

"That they'll be executed or vanished from the North Pole so that they won't let put any information or prove about your existence." Rangiku said in a worried tone

"Correct." Osho said

'Does this means he's gonna kill me? I thought Santa Claus was supposed to be nice? What the hell! Ugh.. I better make an excuse if I wanna live' Momo said in her thoughts

"Osho I have a very good reason for why I am here. Rangiku told me most people doesn't believe in you and think you are a fake. But actually for almost my whole life... I believed in you and never stop.. and I'll probably never will because.. well. I can see you clearly and all that, I'm also very surprised. I'm also homeless and very **very **poor-"

"Yeah she's right! She even told me she had to go to restaurants and steal their food!" Rangiku yelled out

Momo glared at her

"A-hem" Osho coughed

"Oh sorry! hehe.. my bad!" Rangiku said while scrating her head

"Please continue"

"And um when Rangiku told me about being an elf I was really exited to hear that.. well hoping to become one and I see that she didn't get you're permission and all and the reason why she said that is.. she said something about my energy level being high."

"Well.. you're energy level is pretty high... Probably higher than Rangiku's." Osho said

"Hey!" Rangiku shouted out

"It's true." Rukia said

Rangiku glared at Rukia.

"Well then... maybe you are designated to be an elf hmm?" Osho siad

"I am?" Momo asked

"Yes! You've got the three main weapons! Faith, Strength, and Destiny!" He said with a grin

'Faith, strength, and Destiny huh.' Momo thought to herself

"So are you ready to become an elf?" Osho said

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

A/N: You've just read Chapter 4. Yes you. *points* and i'm am so proud of you! *Sniff sniff* Lull. But yoo I've got some great news! I'm going to keep on writing this story until the end! And also no Hitsuhina in this chapter. OH MAH GLOB LIKE FORREALZ? ... Toshiro might come in the next chapter though YAY!. Oh yeah! And also I'm going to be writing a new story. I'm going to give you only two hints. Hitsuhina Februrary


End file.
